DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) The purpose of this application is to develop a comprehensive, coordinated, integrated, and sequential nutrition curriculum across the medical education spectrum, encouraging awareness and utilization of national prevention guidelines. The investigators plan to expand and improve the existing nutrition course and seminars and will develop, coordinate, and evaluate a curriculum that provides nutrition teaching when it can be practiced and learned. Integration of nutrition, clinical guidelines, and counseling skills is planned across the Medical School education spectrum. The nutrition curriculum for physician's assistants and nurses and primary care exposure for dieticians will be expanded and multidisciplinary efforts to include assessment and counseling in routine practice will be encouraged. A faculty training program in clinical nutrition will be developed to encourage the teaching, modeling, and support needed to reinforce nutritional counseling skills of students. Nutrition counseling in residency and community practices will be enhanced through development of model practice systems, quality improvement consultations, web-based technology, and training programs developed through national specialty organizations. Emphasis on primary care practices, including the primary care model residency/preceptor clinics, will be made to improve the nutritional services in primary care.